Kassandra's Abuse
by myumyuneko
Summary: A sad story.


Kassandra looked around the orphanage curiously...She saw the other, younger kids crowding around someone. A woman's voice started yelling and Sharon, the only caretaker shooed the crowd of kids away and bowed slightly in apology to the women. "Well!" Said the women with her nose upturned and a deep frown upon her lips. "I see that you still have no mature children here!" Sharon was just about to cut in when the women's eyes landed on Kassandra.

Sharon was babbling, and seemed to try and convince the women of something. Finally a name was placed with the tall skinny women. "Please Morgan we have-." She stopped talking when she'd noticed that Morgan wasn't paying attention to her or even looking at her for that matter. "Morgan? Who are you-?" Sharon followed her gaze to Kassandra, the oldest at thirteen.

"Her age!" Morgan twisted her head quickly to Sharon who jolted looking back at her nervously. "Um yes, she's thirteen, pretty silent that one, doesn't talk much to the others, or maybe she's tried I'm not sure about that one actually, she's never told me her name-well I don't think I've asked now that I think about it..." Sharon tapped her chin some as Morgan trained her eyes into Kassandra's dark purple depths.

Morgan's heels clicked and clacked against the hard wooden floor as she walked over to Kassandra with a large smile that flashed her white teeth at her. "Mmm what is your name love?" Her voice was a sickening sound of fake sweetness the made Kassandra nearly shiver. Kassandra bit her lip. "My name is Kassandra 'Mam..." It was only five words, Sharon watched them.

"Would you like her." She asked finally, not being very patient. "I would Sharon. You do have a mature one." Morgan tilted Kassandra's chin, the fingers were long, bony. She turned her face from left to right, inspecting her carefully. "Morgan." Morgan grew an annoyed face as Sharon's voice broke through.

"My office please and we will have you sign some paper and then Kassandra's all yours." "Wonderful." Morgan smoothed out her skirt and followed Sharon into the back room.

A kid who she'd never talked to came up to her with a bright smile. She was younger-maybe around eight Kassandra guessed. "I'm so jealous! You get picked! Your going to get a mother and a home and probably a comfortable bed!" Kassandra smiled, but wouldn't have if she had known what she was getting herself into.

"Sign once more here and she's yours!" The borrowed pen slid across the paper that seemed to have an endless amount of words and sighed when she was finally done, cracking her nails and closing her eyes briefly.

Morgan went out of the door quickly, eager to take Kassandra away! She without a word grabbed Kassandra by the elbow and pulled her up. Kassandra was completely startled by the sudden action and let out a small gasp. "Come on sweetie it's time for you to come home!" That same voice...This time she did shudder but was happy to finally get a mother.

She seemed strange-Morgan. She was nice but her voice wasn't right somehow. After getting into a brown colored, old styled jeep there seemed to be a dark aura around her. She adjusted the mirror and it was then that Kassandra could see that Morgan's face had darkened.

"Okay now Kassandra, you listen and you listen good!" Her voice was sharp, harsh. Kassandra didn't like it, not at all. "You will not call me mother, or mom-NO those words are forbidden to use on me, unless the case is that we are around other people that are important. But alone, when it's only just the two of us together you will call me mistress. Do you understand?" Kassandra nodded silently. "Good."

2 Days later...

"KASSANDRA!" The voice that haunted Kassandra shouted stomping heard. Kassandra lay, curled on the cold basement floor, silent tears sliding down her thin cheeks, a slice of bread. That was all she got three slices, one for lunch, dinner, and before bed. It wasn't much and Kassandra's ribs were starting to show.

The basement's door swung open and hit the railing of the old stairs. Kassandra tried to hide from Morgan by crawling over to the darkest place in the basement, pressing herself against the stone. The basement was pretty much empty and looked like it had a dark shade of blue to it. It looked like an unwelcoming cave.

Morgans feet against the stairs made them creak and echo through. "KASSANDRA!" She yelled again, eyes scanning the dark. "Hiding only makes things worse on you!" Kassandra trembled, bringing up her knees to her chest and sobbing into them..."COME OUT!" She shouted, clenching her teeth and grinding them together.

And she did. Morgan's mouth twitched and turned into a grin. "You were hiding." Kassandra bowed her head eye focusing on the floor. "I'm sorry." Morgan cleared her throat. "The dishes weren't washed when I awoke like I asked you too do yesterday."

Her voice was calm but Kassandra knew better already.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "BULLSHIT!" Morgan slapped her across her cheek and Kassandra yelped. And so began the beating, Morgan pulled her down by her hair and threw violent kicks at her back. Kassandra kept crying and begging her to stop.

"Mother no please please mother no!" She begged, but using the one word only caused Morgan to become more increasingly angry. "I told you not to call me that!" Her kicks became harder, faster, crashing down harshly on Kassandra who could only cry and apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" And just like that, Morgan was done, she turned her heel and walked up those creaking stairs and out the door, slamming it shut tightly behind her as she left Kassandra alone, and sore in the dark creepy basement. Kassandra whimpered and curled up into a ball.

(Bath.)

Kassandra slipped into the water with a relaxed sigh, tying up her hair half way as she let the bubbles embrace her. She felt a short of relaxation in the water's warmth. On her wet body was multiple bruises, cuts, and scars. The water stun some, but after awhile she got used to it, just like she was getting used to this new life style.

Kassandra was adaptable to just about anything. Kassandra breathed in and out, clean air an closed her eyes. Morgan slid the slide door open, wearing a deep frown, a good sized bottle of whiskey in her left hand. She leaned over the tub and started to strangle Kassandra, who's eyes snapped open and shook as she gasped, trying to breathe again as Morgan strangled her, squeezing her neck and watching her face turn blue with cold black eyes.

She finally let go when she saw Kassandra almost slipping away from life. After this, Kassandra took in greedy amounts of much needed air for her lungs. The tub was the one place she had felt safe and now...She turned her head. Morgan was still there.

Watching her. With those same eyes. "W-wha?" She managed before Morgan cut in. "Wash up and get out, be quick, do not delay time, and you don't need that much water or bubbles! Are you trying to waste my money?!" To avoid using her voice to talk so she could get more air Kassandra just shook her head fast. After she left, Kassandra let the tears escape and spill free, crying as she went about quickly washing her long thick, purple hair...

(5 years later-Kassandra's 17.)

'I can't keep living another year here! I might die in that amount of time!' Kassandra thought as she packed up things in a small backpack with a tough face on, over the past years, she'd gained muscle after her after school Kedo classes and looked strong but thin. She knew that there was a forest near by the house and planed to live out in there. Morgan said she'd be gone for two hours, it was the first time that Morgan had felt cocky enough to leave Kassandra alone in the house, Kassandra brought only what she thought that she would truly need to live out in the wild, packing a sword some clothes and lot's of water bottles. She left the house for the first time since she had first entered in a very long time...

It felts good to feel the sun warm her skin for once, she couldn't enjoy it for long though, because every minute was important, she ran into the forest, passing tree and trees after another year she then came across a clearing, a swamp like area she was eighteen now, an adult, so even if Morgan found her, she couldn't take her back now. Right? Was she finally safe here?


End file.
